worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Njek
=2010= Welcome Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patricia Schade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 15:42, September 18, 2010 =2011= Guojia and other related information Could the person who created the 509 page, the page for Guojia and the witches related to these pages, tell his sources. This wiki is meant for official information, so until proper sources are given, the things I mentioned are deleted. Njek 09:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki help Well, hello. I noticed that you're pretty much the only active member around on this wiki. I was wondering if you would like to help me in my "restoration project" I have planned. And no, it's not some vandal thing. I'm trying to get as much help as I can for fixing up the wiki, and making sure it runs in tip-top shape. So, I thank you in advance. (Zoids Fanatic 23:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC)) I am not any sort of authority on this wiki or any wiki in general (as you've probably noticed by now). I am mostly doing just things which involve translating, and I have been active only since some months ago. But I will hear you out. I'd like to ask which are these fan-made facts. I am not saying there aren't any, I'd just like if you would elaborate and give some examples. Also, in which way are the layouts inconsistent. But yeah, that's everything I personally am interested about. I will still help you when you sort things out with the higher authorities. Njek 07:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Mori Ranmaru If Mori is semi-cononical, then Furuko Kitanao, Friederike Porsche, Charllote Lueder or any other doujinshi witch not specifically mentioned in the light novels is semi-canonical as well. Either all such witches are semi-canonical, on none of them are. (Which is easier to do? Leave one witch alone? Or track-down and change all the semi-canonical witches?) Further; Mori Ranmaru is specifically mentioned as being related to Mami Inagaki in Sphinx 3. Since Mami is official, wouldn't that make Mori official as well? Makuhari Fan01 20:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care. I just saw the sengoku comic was called semi-canonical in its article, and seeing how fart-fetched the setting is compared to the rest of canon and even doujinshi, I wanted to emphasize it in the witch's article also. But do as you please. Njek 23:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Lesser Country Insignias Hi Njek, I have uploaded and attached my source. To be honest, it didn't occur to me if this is official as the known insignias seem to match the canon. If this is simply a fan work then my apologies. =2014= Redirects Regarding Matsuda Akiko which was pointed to Matsuda Shouko did she possibly use the alias Akiko? +Y 05:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) No, Akiko was a translation error when the page was first created. Njek (talk) 08:07, April 7, 2014 (UTC)